The Thorn of a Rose
by Mariposa137
Summary: A love that was meant to be, but complicated by the choice he made. Will she choose her love, her village, or both? ItachiOC.
1. Prologue: Deeper

_Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, just my OCs. The Lyrics are from the song "Deeper into you" by the band TrustCompany. Please read and review!_

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Deeper**

_I feel it eating in me_

_While you still drown me and cross the line over_

_And over again, it's all around me_

_Now I'm here 'cause of you..._

Midnight in Konoha was usually peaceful; the villagers slept soundly knowing their borders were well protected by the skilled ninja that lived there. The only sound to be heard at this time of night was the ever present wind that rustled the tree leaves of the fire country.

But, tonight not all Konoha's inhabitants found rest, and a pair of dark green eyes were watching the horizon carefully from her open apartment window. He would come to see her tonight. She could sense his chakra approaching, it seemed she was the only one who did. This time she would not sit around and wait for him. Oh no, she would find him first. "Come on, Sol." The green eyed kunoichi called into the night. A pair of sharp blue eyes opened from the darkness, and a large grey wolf stepped out of the shadows with a growl of acknowledgement. The female ninja regarded her companion with a nod and they both took off, jumping between rooftops towards the steadily approaching chakra.

The kunoichi soon realized that the chakra had stopped moving, '_He's waiting for us.' _The ninja frowned and quickened her pace. The pair stopped, as they now saw the outline of their target, standing alone, on a rooftop, a short distance in front of them. Sol began to snarl menacingly, the grey wolf knew this man too, and wanted to make sure the missing ninja before them knew that his presence wasn't welcome.

The kunoichi put a hand on top of the wolf's head to steady him, "Show yourself!" she commanded, "Or has the _great_ Uchiha Itachi resigned to hide in the shadows, like a true coward." She taunted. She couldn't tell, but Itachi smirked at her and stepped into the moonlight.

"I have always admired your boldness, Amaya-chan."

Amaya scoffed as she looked him over, she hadn't seen him in nearly two years, not since the night he slaughtered his own clan. As she thought back to that night, she looked up into the sky and regarded the moon, the same moon which had mocked her that night. She smirked at the irony. Amaya regarded Itachi again, he hadn't changed much, a little taller maybe, but she couldn't really tell with his black cloak hiding most of his body.

_Now I'm falling, I'm falling out 'cause of you_

_Now I'm falling, deeper into you..._

Itachi's eyes never left Amaya, he looked her up and down, and was pleasurably surprised to find she had grown up considerably since they last met. This knowledge would make his purpose for being in his old village all the more entertaining. Amaya noticed a dangerous glint in Itachi's eyes, taking out a kunai, she held it before her in a neutral stance, ready to attack or defend.

Itachi noticed her uniform and smirked, "You're ANBU now Amaya?" she frowned, he was mocking her. "That's very impressive." Amaya smirked, and threw her kunai straight into Itachi's chest.

"As arrogant as always, some things never change." The Itachi before her made a 'poof' and disappeared, a shadow clone. She turned her head to look over her shoulder to address the real Itachi, "Now quit playing games and tell me why you are here, before I call for backup."

Sol having noticed the difference in chakra level turned to face the real Itachi, ears drawn back and fangs bared. The real Itachi stepped out into the light; he had his coat opened enough so he could rest his left arm through it. She could see his face now, his features had become stern and he regarded her with blank onyx eyes. Amaya was suddenly struck with sadness, as she realized how much he looked like his father; he truly was his father's son.

Itachi read the sudden change in her demeanor and smirked. He knew what she was thinking, there was no need to mention it, between them words had never been necessary. He had always been able to read her emotions, and as much as he hated to admit it, she could find meaning in his blank stare as well. It was something that had resulted from their long history together, even and now after two years, he was unable to break that bond with her. It had vexed him to no end, the hold she held over him, but it gave him comfort that he held the same sway over her. There was no need for her to ask why he was here, she already knew.

_Time to pity myself_

_I can't let me cross line for her_

_I'm not me when I dream there's someone else in me_

_That I fear 'cause of you..._

She frowned at his silence, taking out another kunai, she pointed at him threateningly, "If you're here for Sasuke, you can forget about it, I won't let you take another step."

He met her eyes again; there it was, that look of fierce determination that he had become fond of. Very well, he would play her game; she was trying very hard to fool herself into thinking he had returned for anything other than her. He shook his head, he had not come for his brother, Sasuke would find him when he was ready. "Today is your birthday, Amaya-chan, and I am here to fulfill the promise I made to you."

Amaya turned to face him fully, and looked away from his gaze trying to hide her blush in the shadows. So he had truly come for her, she felt disgusted with herself as her pulse quickened, anticipation tingling every nerve in her body. She was an ANBU ninja who worked directly for the Hokage, and he was an S-ranked criminal, there relationship could never work, but this was Itachi, her Itachi, regardless of her sense of duty, as guilty as she felt, she would never deny that her heart belonged to anyone, but the murderer before her. She had hoped and prayed that he would stay away or forget about her, about his promise to return to her on her sixteenth birthday. So he would not make a hypocrite, and a liar out of her. Yet, here he was, ready to take what he thought was rightfully his.

She motioned for Sol to stay where he was and rushed forward, in an attempt to strike the man before her, Itachi anticipated her and their kunai met with a clang, "How do you know that I would just accept you?" he smirked at her rage, her green eyes flashing, "How do you know I haven't given myself to another?!" With a flick of his wrist, the kunai flew out of Amaya's hand and over the side of the roof. He used her temporary shock to draw her up to him, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Sol having seen this rushed forward, but was stopped short by Itachi's sharingan, the poor beast was knocked out cold. "You better not have hurt him!" Amaya spat and struggled, in vain, against his embrace. Their faces were inches apart, she saw his sharingan fade, and he lowered his lips to her ear. "You promised yourself to me at our wedding, you wouldn't betray me, Amaya," she seethed at his ego, "Regardless of where our loyalties lie, I know you have waited for this day too." He whispered. A shiver involuntarily ran down her spine.

As his dark eyes returned to hers, she had stopped her struggle, it was pointless, everything he had said was true. She _had_ waited for him, they had married too young, and now that they were both sixteen there was nothing to stop them from consummating their union. This is what he had promised her, on their wedding, long before he had betrayed the village, and her. She gave in, and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face into his chest, and bit back a sob. It felt so good to be held by him again. After a time, Itachi lifted her chin, and claimed her lips with his own. Amaya felt her inhibitions leave her, and she knew that, tonight she wanted to forget about her duties and just be with Itachi.

_Now I'm falling, I'm falling out 'cause of you_

_Now I'm falling, deeper into you..._

She didn't recall when they had returned to her apartment, but when her head hit the pillow the world slipped away. All her senses were focused on the man that now shared her bed and body. No words past between them as they made love throughout the night. They had no need for them, when a single glance between them spoke volumes.

Itachi watched the sunrise peek over the mountain range; it was time for him to leave. He felt the kunoichi in his arms shift, and snuggle closer to him. The sight caused him to smirk. He placed a few kisses on her face before he slid out of her reach. Itachi dressed quickly and turned back to the sleeping ninja. Itachi laughed to himself, the sight before him almost too hard to resist. Amaya had shifted in her sleep causing the blanket to expose her full chest and navel. He noticed her skin seemed to glow in the faint light. He watched her for several minutes, memorizing every curve and scar. Injuries and scars come hand in hand with being a shinobi, he himself had several from of them. He absently began tracing a long scar that ran down her navel. He was pleased to see small goose bumps rise from where he had touched her. He removed his hand from her warm skin. He took a deep breath to rein his desire and calm his racing pulse. He took one last sidelong glance at her before he turned to leave the apartment.

Amaya was awakened by the sound of scratching and a high-pitched whine. _'Sol?'_ She immediately opened her eyes and turned toward her window, and sure enough there was the wolf scratching away at her window. She smiled gently, and was about to open the window, when she noticed her state of undress.

She blushed as memories of her late night activities flooded back to her. She clutched the blanket to her chest, and sat up fully trying to sense Itachi's chakra. Amaya smirked; he had left her, though she had not expected him to stay.

She looked around her room, until her eyes fell upon the dresser next to her. Her eyes widened as she saw a single blue rose. A type rose she had not seen in a very long time. She reached out and took it between her fingers, careful not to stick herself on one of the rose's many thorns. Upon lifting the rose she noticed a black velvet pouch had been left under it. Placing the rose on the bed beside her, she took the bag and emptied its contents into her hand. Amaya's jaw nearly dropped, as she gazed at the trinket in her hand. A white-gold chain, with a small sapphire stone hanging from it. He had left this for her. The significance of the gift made her heart swell with bittersweet sadness. She fought hard against the tears that threatened to fall. She closed her fist around the necklace, and looked back at the velvet bag, she then noticed, a small edge of paper stuck inside, she pulled it out carefully. She unfolded the note and read its contents:

"_The next time we meet you and I will be enemies."_

She smiled sadly, placing Itachi's gifts back onto her dresser. Gathering the blanket around her she made her way to open the window, and let the wolf in. His eyes shined with concern, he pulled his ears back and lay down by her side on the bed, whining and nudging her with his nose. She stroked his head absently. Yes, he had made himself her enemy. Her thoughts turned to Sasuke. The boy was just a child, and yet he often spoke adamantly about killing his brother. Amaya often mourned the childhood that Sasuke had lost because of Itachi. She vowed to do everything in her power to keep Sasuke away from Itachi, or else risk Sasuke becoming just like his brother.

Her gaze returned to the blue rose, it brought back so many memories, in a way her involvement with Uchiha clan had come about because of the mysterious flower...


	2. Ch: 1 Tall Tales Taste Like Sour Grapes

_Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Naruto! Lyrics at the end are from the song 'Tall Tales Taste Like Sour Grapes' by Fair to Midland :D From here on in there is going to be a lot of jumping around in the timeline and flashbacks (cause it just isn't Naruto w/out flashbacks, right? ) Enjoy and R&R (and thankies to those who reviewed meh prologue!)_

* * *

**Chapter 1 :**

**Tall Tales Taste Like Sour Grapes**

"_Get back here, Amaya!" _

_"Yeah, you useless brat!" yelled the two men that had been assigned to follower her._

_A five year old Amaya ran faster as she heard them catching up, her left shoulder ached terribly, but she couldn't slow down, she would not let herself be caught by them, she would not go back to that awful place. She rounded a corner sharply and heard various metal weapons hit the wall behind her. _

_Now they were throwing weapons at her? She was scared, and her tears were blurring her vision. Before she could get out of the alley, and into the crowded streets, one of the men suddenly appeared before her. "Going somewhere brat?"__ she tried to run the opposite way, but found the man's partner blocking her only way out of the alley. __She looked from one to the other, trying her best to hide her terror, as they pulled out their katanas. _

_"Did you really think you could outrun us?" the first man taunted, holding out his blade. _

_He took a step forward and leered at her triumphantly, even with the distance between them Amaya could smell the alcohol on his breath. She cringed and took a step back, glancing behind her; the man behind her took a cocky step forward and said, "Now there's no way for you to escape, so just come back with us quietly, and we won't hurt you, much." Amaya frowned, and grit her chattering teeth, "NO!" she hissed. _

_"Heh, and the boss had such high hopes for you, he would have made you one of the most renowned Geisha in the ninja world." The first man sneered. _

_Amaya clenched her fist, she didn't really understand what Geisha did, having only arrived at the house a week prior. What she did understand, was that these men had taken her from her orphanage, and they were not kind to her by any means. _

_The man behind her began to laugh, "You would have made a pretty whore!" he yelled katana raised, gleaming in the fading sunlight. _

_"Now that is no way to speak in front of a child!" said a stern voice. _

_The man paused mid-strike and Amaya took the opportunity to shrink closer to the wall behind her. The two thugs, turned to face the one who had spoken, seeing a fragile looking old woman standing at the entrance of the ally, a black cane in hand. _

_The thugs burst out laughing, "Mind your own business old woman." One of them said after his bout of laughter had passed. _

_"Yeah, keep walking granny or suffer the same fate as the whelp here." Said the other, holding his katana threateningly at the old woman. _

_The woman undaunted by the men smirked, "Well, you see, now that you have threatened me, this has become my business, you will not touch that girl." _

_"Oh yeah?" slurred the man before her, "and just what is an old hag like you gunna do about it?!" _

_The smirk faded from the old woman's face as she glared at both men. She regarded the distance between the thugs and Amaya carefully, and tapped her cane on the ground twice. The ground in the alley began to shake and two loud cracks could be heard. Dust and earth were thrown into the air and Amaya was temporarily blinded.__ She heard the two thugs scream and moan in pain, and was suddenly very frightened. _

_She began to cough, and the dust began to clear. When the dust settled Amaya sat stunned at the sight before her. Where the first thug once stood was a large hole in the ground. Amaya turned her head toward where her other attacker had been, and there too, was a hole. Amaya peeked her head over the edge of the hole, and saw the man lying motionless at the bottom, knocked out by the fall. Had the old woman done this?_

_The loud noise and commotion had caused many people to gather near the old woman to see what was going on. The old woman merely ushered them away, "Nothing to see here, just some stray dogs fighting." She threw the onlookers a sweet smile and slowly the crowd began to dissipate. Once the crowd had gone the old woman turned back to Amaya, who only looked at her with wide, nervous eyes. _

_The woman smiled sadly, "Come on out of there dear, I'm going to help you." She held out a fragile hand to Amaya._

_Amaya thought about her options, anything was going back to that place. Amaya ran around the hole, and up to the woman. Instead of taking her hand, she threw herself against the old woman and burst into tears. The old woman was surprised at first, but a smile crept onto her face, and she returned the small girl's embrace. _

_Between sobs Amaya managed to let out a small, "Thank you." The old woman laughed softly and pulled away from Amaya, "No trouble at all my dear; now no more tears, they will not trouble you again, that I can promise." Amaya nodded and sniffed. _

_She put a half smile on her face and moved her left arm to wipe away her remaining tears, when an immense pain tore through her arm, she had forgotten about her injured shoulder. Amaya grabbed her wounded shoulder, and gasped for breath, blinking away tears of pain. The woman seeing the girl bent over in pain, cursed the thugs under her breath, and reached out to check the wound. _

_"Grandmother!!" _

_"Bachi-sama!!" _

_The old woman heard, and turned toward the familiar voices,__"Itachi, Shisui, come quickly!" _

_Amaya raised her head in an attempt to see the two figures approaching. The pain had become so great that she felt light headed and her vision began to blur. She saw two boys stop before them. One was slightly taller than the other, but both had dark hair and eyes, beyond that Amaya could not see anymore as her vision totally left her. She sunk down to her knees, shutting her eyes tightly, to get some control of her senses. _

_She heard voices speak quickly, "Grandmother, what?" _

_"No, time to explain, Itachi, go fetch your father and meet me back here." _

_"Hai!" _

_"Shisui, get her to the hospital as fast as you can, I'll meet you there when we have cleaned up here." __Amaya felt someone kneel beside her. _

_She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes slowly, taking in the woman's kind smile, "What's your name, dear?" _

_"A..Amaya." she managed through pained breaths. _

_"Well Amaya-chan, my name is Bachi, and Shisui here, is going to take care of you, alright?" Amaya nodded weakly. Bachi placed a cool hand on Amaya's forehead. Amaya noticed Bachi's hand began to glow green, and felt her pain alleviated as the world went dark._

_-----------------_

_Amaya was awakened later by a sweet scent, one that she didn't recognize. Amaya opened her eyes slowly, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the blinding light shining through a nearby window. She took in her surroundings, when her eyes adjusted, and noticed she was in the hospital. She remembered the old woman that had saved her, and smiled softly._

_'Bachi-sama' she thought affectionately._

_As she scanned the room a little more, she found the source of the sweet scent that had woken her. There on the bedside table was a vase of beautiful blue roses. Amaya eyes widened when she saw them, she had never seen roses of that color before. __She sat up quickly to get a better look at them, and immediately regretted it. She gasped as a sharp pain sliced through her shoulder. _

_Ignoring the pain, she reached out to grasp one of the roses, and she heard a voice, "Good, you're awake!" _

_Amaya retracted her hand as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't, she found the source of the voice. It was one of the boys that she had seen with Bachi. He had been sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, Amaya felt foolish for not having noticed him sooner._

_The boy acknowledged her with a large grin. Vision no longer distorted, she noticed that the boy was no older than her. His raven hair was pulled into a loose ponytail at his neck, and his eyes, although dark and fathomless, seemed friendly enough. _

_"We were really worried about you; you've been out of it for almost a whole day." Amaya remained silent, but nodded. _

_The boy stood up, and made his way over and stood beside her bed, he picked one of roses from the vase and handed it to her. Amaya blushed, and took the rose from him, with a shy, "Thanks." _

_The boy nodded, "You like them? My grandmother picked them from her garden for you." _

_Amaya held the flower tenderly, "Yes, I have never seen anything like them before." _

_The boy seemed to puff of his chest with pride, "That's because this kind of rose only grows in our part of Konoha." _

_Amaya looked at him a little confused, "Which is?" The boy smirked, "The Uchiha district of course." _

_A realization hit Amaya, 'Uchiha, that means that Bachi-sama, and this boy are…' As if reading her thoughts the boy introduced himself, "My name's Uchiha Itachi, what's your's?" Amaya felt a bit embarrassed she did not have a proud last name, like that of the Uchiha, in fact she did not have one at all. _

_"Amaya." She said hiding her eyes from his curious gaze with her bangs. _

_"Nice to meet ya, Amaya-chan." _

_He surprised her again by not noticing her lack of last name, and at this she smiled warmly, "Nice to meet you too, Itachi-kun." _

_"Aw, isn't that sweet, I think I'm going to be sick." Both kids turned toward door that had just been slid open, walking through it was the other boy that Amaya had seen with Itachi. _

_"Shisui!" Itachi piped, "Come and meet Amaya-chan." _

_The boy named Shisui looked a few years older than Amaya and Itachi, he had dark hair and eyes like Itachi, but his hair was much shorter, only about shoulder length, and his long bangs covered one of his eyes. _

_"Hey," he greeted cooly a lopsided grin plastered on his face, "Now that you're awake, I'll go get Bachi-sama, she talking right now with your father, Itachi." _

_At the mention of his father, Amaya noticed that Itachi seemed to stiffen, "Okay." Shisui nodded and sauntered back out the door. _

_Itachi remained quiet, but did not move from his spot next to her. The smile was gone from his face, and his eyes seemed to dull. Concerned for her new friend, she was going to ask him what was wrong, when the door slide back open and in stepped Shisui, Bachi, and a man who Amaya assumed was Itachi's father. _

_Bachi walked right up to Amaya and took her by the hand, "How are you feeling, dear?" _

_"Much better, thanks to you Bachi-sama." Amaya said bowing her head slightly to the woman. _

_Bachi's heart melted at the girl's sign of respect, "Now, Now, none of that, Amaya-chan, I am no feudal lord." __Bachi laughed softly and Amaya raised her head, giggling as well. _

_Itachi's father, who had remained silent throughout the exchange, snorted and said, "At least the girl has a sense of propriety, mother." Amaya was surprised to see Bachi roll her eyes and wink at her._

_"Well, Amaya, you've already met Itachi and his friend Shisui, let me introduce you to the sullen looking killjoy against the wall," Amaya noticed said man roll his eyes, at his mothers comment, "Uchiha Fugaku, my son, and head of the Uchiha clan." Amaya, who had been biting back giggles, suddenly felt very self-conscious. _

_Amaya met the clan leader's steady gaze, he had stern features, and he did not smile at her, rather he looked as though he were looking right through her. Amaya blushed and looked at her free hand on the bed to avoid his stare. _

_Noticing the awkward silence, Bachi spoke up, "Fugaku is also a captain in Konoha's police force, and he has taken care of those men that were hurting you." Bacchi paused seeing Amaya tense at her words, she gave the small girl's hand a reassuring squeeze before continuing, "He is heading up the investigation to close up the Geisha house their boss is running." _

_Amaya didn't really understand everything, but she supposed this meant good news for her. Amaya gathered her courage, and look up at the clan leader, "Thank you, Uchiha-sama." _

_The man gave a curt nod, and a "Hn."_

_Itachi, spoke up, "So, what will happen to Amaya-chan now, grandmother?" Bachi smiled and opened her mouth to answer him, but Itachi's father beat her to it, "Naturally, she will go back to the orphanage, where she belongs." _

_Itachi was disappointed with that answer, but did not argue. Shisui put a hand on Itachi's shoulder. Amaya hid her face in with her bangs, to hide her blush of shame. _

_Bachi twitched and her smile faded, her lips forming a thin line, she turned to face her son, "Actually, Fugaku, I was thinking of adopting Amaya-chan, and training her myself." _

_Fugaku's eyes narrowed, "Mother, you know that is out of the question, you're in no state to raise a child." _

_Bachi pursed her lips and placed her hands on her large hips, "Uchiha Fugaku, are you calling me old?!" _

_Fugaku brought a hand up to rub his eyes irritably, "Mother, please…" Bachi raised a hand, which made her son stop mid sentence, her tone serious, "I know what you are saying, my son, but I believe I am old enough to make my own decisions," she paused the playful note back in her voice, "Besides you might need Amaya nearby for the investigation," she turned back to Amaya who was looking at her with wide eyes, "and I do need someone to help me tend my garden." _

_After several tense moments, Fugaku sighed, "Very well, mother, Amaya-chan will be in your care, but she will not take the name Uchiha, that, she will have to earn." _

_Bachi narrowed her eyes at her son, "Caution to those who place so much pride in something so fleeting as a name, Fugaku." The clan leader merely raised a brow at her comment, "But very well, I will make sure Amaya-chan becomes one of the strongest kunoich this clan has seen, you can be assured." _

_Fugaku smirked, "We'll see, come Itachi, you've wasted too much time here, you need to begin your training exercises for today."_

_Itachi, who had been sharing a triumphant smirk with Shisui, let his face fall when his father beckoned him, "Hai, Father." Itachi made a move to join his father at the door, but Bachi blocked his path. _

_"Actually, I was hoping Itachi would stay with me today, you have been working him too hard lately." Fugaku sighed once again, "Fine, but I want him home for dinner." Bachi nodded. Fugaku glanced once more at the injured girl, to his surprise she met his gaze, unafraid this time, green eyes flashing with determination. He gave her a curt nod and exited the room. _

_Once he was gone, everyone left in the room, seemed to give a sigh of relief. _

_Amaya suddenly felt guilty, "Bachi-sama, I don't want…" "To cause me any trouble?" Bachi finished her sentence, giving Amaya a knowing look, she continued, "Amaya-chan, don't you worry about Fugaku, he is a proud man, but a good one, you will earn his favor in no time," Bachi picked up the blue rose that Amaya had placed on the bed beside her, snapped off the head of rose, and placed it in Amaya's hair, behind her ear. "And even if he does not accept you, you are part of my family now, and that's all that matters." _

_Amaya merely stared at the old woman. No one had ever said such nice things to her before; she didn't really know how to react. Itachi piped up and took her hand in his, "Yeah, don't worry Amaya, Shisui and I will help you train!" She looked from Itachi to Shisui who smirked and nodded. She looked at her hand in Itachi's, and up at his grinning face. She blushed, and looked back at Bachi, who nodded her approval. 'Is this what it is to have a family?' she thought. She smiled warmly at the group gathered around her, "Hai, I'll do my best!"_

"Amaya-chan!"

_Amaya heard a distant voice calling her, 'Itachi?'_

"Amaya, come on, wake up, we have to get moving!" _the voice was closer this time_.

"Alright, you leave me no choice, go for it Sol."

Amaya sat bolt upright, when she felt a wet tongue begin to lick her face, "Okay, Sol, okay, I'm awake!" Amaya said through a fit of giggles.

She managed to push the large wolf off of her, and threw her teammate a dirty look, "You couldn't have just shaken me or something, Mara?" The girl in question smirked, "Nah, it's more fun to watch you suffer."

The girls shared a laugh, as the third member of their cell approached them, "It's too early for you two to be laughing like monkeys."

Amaya and Mara shared a smirk, "Good morning to you too, _Sunshine_." Mara hissed.

Amaya laughed at her friend's comment, it was true, the male member of their group, Taro, was not much of a morning person. Taro rolled his eyes and sighed, "Let's just get this mission over with, so I can get back to bed."

He moved back to his part of the campground, and began to pack. The girls shared and knowing look, but soon got up and did the same.

As Amaya packed her sleeping bag, she thought about the dream she had just had. Another dream about her past, she had been having a lot of those lately. It made her uneasy; she hoped it was just her mind playing cruel tricks and not some kind of bad omen. Mara who had finished packing, noticed her friend staring off in the distance.

Mara smiled sadly, she had a hunch about what was bothering her longtime teammate, "Had another dream about him?"

Amaya glanced at her friend, but remained silent, and continued packing.

"Amaya, he isn't worth…"

"Thank you, Mara, I'm ok." Amaya smiled brightly at her friend.

Mara nodded, but didn't believe her one bit. She decided to let it go, but made a mental note to talk to Amaya when they were back in the village. The trio was really tired; this last mission had kept them away from their beloved Konoha for about three weeks. Now that it was over they were looking forward to returning, and getting hot showers.

Taro looked toward the horizon, the sun was just beginning to rise, "Let's get going!" he called to the girls as he took off into the trees.

They girls rolled their eyes at his sudden burst off energy. The girls taking one last look at the camp, launched into the trees after him, with Sol bringing up the rear. As the squad flew easily from branch to branch, they began talking about what they were going to do when they arrived at home.

Mara smirked at Amaya, "Well, I know of one Uchiha who will be happy to see you today, huh?"

Amaya looked over at her friend, with a raised brow, not really getting her meaning. Then it hit her, _'Sasuke-kun!!!'_ She could have smacked herself for forgetting. Today was the graduation ceremony at the academy, Sasuke's graduation, there was no way she could miss that.

"Oh shit, come on guys we have to hurry!" Amaya yelled as she quickened her pace with Sol in toe, within a second Mara and Taro lost sight of her. They shared a look of defeat. _'I guess nobody told Amaya that the ceremony isn't until tonight.' _Mara thought with a silent laugh.

_"Tell me, _

_Tell me a story,_

_Tell me not to worry..."_

_- Fair to Midland_

* * *

_Wow that took me forever to write! Let me know what you think! 8P_


End file.
